


【柱扉】关于我实践出真知把自己也搭进去这件事

by CorvusErika



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	【柱扉】关于我实践出真知把自己也搭进去这件事

当千手柱间三天内第二次被弟弟堵在卧室里的时候，他产生了货真价实的危机感。

扉间是通情达理的人吗？通常情况下是的。扉间会对他使用强迫手段吗？毫无疑问会的。

“大哥，来做吧”  
“扉扉扉间啊你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“非常清楚”

不!我觉得你根本连脑子都不清楚!  
千手柱间在心里无声咆哮。

这一切的一切都是猿飞佐助的错，他绝望地想着，如果不是那个老不正经的男人非要喝多了拉着扉间讨论同性做爱时究竟是生理快感大于心理快感还是内心征服欲被满足压过了实际肉体愉悦那么扉间根本不会好奇这方面的事情，根本，不会，绝无可能。  
他们两个像讨论什么严谨的学术问题一样争执不下，扉间坚持所谓的快感不过是两情相悦的情况下产生的虚假感觉，而佐助则以他常年出入风月场所见多识广为由认定就是会爽。

“可笑，你只是见过，风月场所都吹捧客人，你根本不能从他们的言语表现中得出结论”扉间摇了摇头，“这不严谨”  
“好家伙，那你还见都没见过呢，这么追求严谨不如你亲身实践一个回来再跟我争”

柱间在一边闷头喝酒不敢说话，没过多会两道刀子一样的视线就扎在他身上，他深吸一口气，觉得自己大概是逃不掉了。

“大哥”  
“柱间”

“我……我们家不流行搞骨科”

以上就是他为什么会在自己家里如履薄冰的全部理由。他不知道扉间是怎么想的，甚至在扉间表现出跃跃欲试的态度时他以为对方去找斑的概率都比找自己大  
“不找宇智波斑并不是因为我对宇智波有偏见，首先声明，我没有。其次，这只是单纯因为我信不过斑，不想把自己交给他，被弄伤的话会很麻烦影响我的调查进度”滴水不漏，柱间在被信任了十分感动之余都忍不住为这份发言鼓个掌，千手扉间，兄长滤镜之下的端水大师。

“但是我是你哥，怎么着你也不应该来找我啊”柱间做着最后的挣扎，倒也没有非常抗拒，只是有些有恃无恐的作精心态。  
……扉间沉默了一会点点头，“你说得对，让大哥来做这种事并不合适，抱歉是我考虑不周，我换个对象”说完竟然就要走，吓得柱间赶紧把他拉回来  
“你要去找谁?!”  
“既然大哥不愿意，我只能换个背景干净些的对象”  
“可恶，你哪只眼睛看到我不愿意了”  
于是柱间就这么着急上火地把自己卖了，等看到扉间眼里狡黠的目光时才后知后觉自己干了什么，扉间悠哉悠哉把记录用的文档往桌子上一拍，用下巴点了点床说  
“躺上去”

柱间咽了口口水，待宰羔羊一样挪到床上乖乖坐着，满心都是要被扉间轻薄了好开心。  
“先说好我不会对你太过火，这不是真正的做爱，只是为了我的实验”  
柱间点点头，表示理解  
“为了实验的完整性我分了步骤，中途如果耽误希望你能忍耐一下”  
柱间挑起眉毛，心想我忍不住  
“当然最后你还是要尽可能客观的给我最真实的反馈”  
柱间抽起嘴角，反思他是怎么把弟弟养的这么没有情趣的。

扉间跪坐在他的腿间，像剥螃蟹壳一样剥了两人的衣服，他始终皱着眉头，这让柱间意识到自己这个半辈子都泡在实验室的弟弟大概对他接下来要做的实验并没有一个确切的认知。

柱间决定主动一点，至少他要表现得像个大人一样主动把裤子脱了，但是在行动之前扉间突然趴下来吻他，受宠若惊，柱间本以为凭他弟弟的脑回路是想不到这里的，毕竟扉间做什么都是直奔主题。随后他意识到自己还是想多了，扉间过场子走形式般在他的嘴唇上啄了啄，没有加深这个吻的意思也不具备让他们吻的难舍难分的技术，没有瞧不起弟弟的意思，但是什么都由着扉间来那整体体验感还是真会大打折扣，但他是个好哥哥，他允许青涩的弟弟在自己身上胡作非为。

扉间放开了他，目光考究地审视了一番，发现柱间并没有什么特别的反应之后他停顿了一下，然后往前挪了挪，将两人的下身挤在一起磨蹭着，这下终于有了点刺激，柱间用腿夹了夹弟弟的腰，希望对方能懂这个非常明显的暗示，很可惜扉间不为所动，这个该死的研究狂人是真的没想跟他做爱，柱间气的咬牙切齿，伸出手捏住了弟弟腰，把他用力压向自己，顺便拽下了扉间的裤子去揉捏肉感十足的屁股，他挺了挺胯，尽力在隔着布料的情况下带来更多刺激。

“唔..等等——停”结果扉间突然软倒在他身上，扒着他的肩膀喘气，“别突然这么弄，大哥，我比较敏感你轻一点。”

柱间眨了眨眼睛，“哪样？我动了吗？？”

扉间白了他一眼，作势就要开始讲解关于感知型与木头人的肢体感受差异性研究，吓得柱间赶紧捂住耳朵大喊我不听我不听。

“我说扉间，你这样不行，不严谨”   
“嗯？”  
“感觉是个非常主观的东西，不应该你自己来试试吗？”柱间动起了别的心思，他答应弟弟来做并不是说把整整一晚上都耗在要破不破的二垒上的，“你自己的报告当然是要以你的亲身体会为基础吧”  
扉间沉思了一会，竟然觉得大哥说的有道理。  
“所以我们换个姿势”柱间见他有一丝动摇，赶紧把已经架麻了的腿抽出来，然后拍了拍自己的胸口，“坐上来”  
“什么？开什么玩笑，你就不怕窒息吗”扉间满脸抗拒，而柱间已经忙着脱他的裤子了，最终没有拗得过大哥，扉间不明所以地两腿岔开跪在他的胸口，紧张的要命。

下一秒他就明白他哥想干什么了，在感觉到自己的性器被纳入对方湿热的口腔时扉间差点就尖叫着躲开，但他的腰臀被兄长的两只手按得死死的，  
“大哥....你干什么，快...吐出来”他被烟花一样炸开的快感击中，身子蜷的像是煮熟的虾，骑在哥哥脸上一般的姿势让他的羞耻心爆炸，他没骨头一般趴了下去，忍不住一阵阵地颤抖。柱间捏着弟弟的大腿，确保他没有后撤的余地，扉间这么敏感着实在他的预料之外，但他今天不会轻易放过他的，柱间好哥哥，今天就是弟弟的金牌教师。

第一次就玩这么刺激扉间没能坚持多久，尽管他想提醒哥哥吐出来，但到头来出口的也只是一串无意义的呻吟罢了，他射在了兄长嘴里，看起来像是刚去打了一仗般，浑身泛起高潮后的倦怠感，整个人就这么扣在柱间头上，直到柱间努力挣扎了一下把他翻开。

“如果你的真实计划是闷死我的话，”柱间说着把含了一嘴的精液吐在手上，“那你差点就成功了”  
“是你非要....”扉间的话没能说完，重获自由的兄长立刻翻身压在了他身上。

“好吧，怪我”柱间心不在焉地承认，拉开弟弟的大腿把满手的精液抹在他的穴口，他们从小一起长大，他们彼此之间太过熟悉，这意味着柱间曾有无数次看到扉间白花花的肉体，但因为他们实在太熟悉了，所以柱间从来没注意过他到底有多白，直到现在。  
“我们可...真不像一个妈生的”他感慨着，用手指戳弄着紧紧闭合的小嘴，扉间的色素可能都被他吸收了，乳头和私处都是淡淡的粉色，看着既色情又干净。他轻轻用拇指将湿淋淋的小穴扒开一点缝隙，扉间惊喘了一声，很显然是感觉到了自己被打开的瞬间，柱间吞咽了一口，这粉粉嫩嫩的穴看起来简直像是女人的——算了，他甩甩头，不敢再想下去了。

“大哥你在干什么——”扉间又开始不安分了，这下柱间确定他肯定觉得这种程度的操作能信手拈来就没有去好好了解过做爱到底是怎么回事，好吧，他可爱的学者弟弟。  
“在想办法让你完成实验”他糊弄，就着精液的润滑插进去一根手指，“疼吗？”  
扉间摇摇头，他不疼，但同样也没有快感。柱间从鼻子里哼出一声，抽插了几次之后又努力挤了根指头进去，这下扉间有了明显的被进入感，他有点紧张，有东西进到身体里总是会让人紧张的，他不自觉绷紧了身体。  
“疼吗？”柱间又问了一次，这次扉间没有立刻回答，他不确定自己究竟是疼还是感觉怪异，  
“不...但是感觉很奇怪”他坦诚，这次换成了兄长俯下身吻他，柱间吻得很用力，他像个尽职尽责的老师，让他们柔软的嘴唇贴在一起，然后用舌头顶开扉间并没有刻意闭紧的牙关，这让扉间慌乱了一下，他不知道该怎么对待哥哥突然伸进来的舌头——显然他不能咬他，于是主动权尽失，被兄长舔弄的呼吸急促。他太过注意这个吻，忽略了下身不断开拓自己的手指，直到它们越进越深，柱间的手骨节分明，上面分布着薄厚不一的刀茧，当它们并在一起转了个角度抽插时，扉间的身子狠狠痉挛了一下。  
柱间知道自己找对了地方，扉间刚刚控制不住地咬了自己的嘴唇，一声变了调的呻吟被这个过长的吻堵的叫不出口，所以他放开了扉间，给了弟弟一点喘息的空间。  
“舒服吗？”他有些得意  
“你.....”扉间急促地喘了几下，他的红眼睛里有了雾气，显然刚才的刺激中回过神来，“你为什么肺活量这么大？”  
柱间愣了几秒，然后干笑了几声，“求你了，你还是把嘴闭上吧”  
扉间对这个要求感到莫名其妙，但大哥显然没有生气，所以他理所当然拒绝了这个要求。

“刚刚那一下是什么——”  
“是让你快乐的地方”柱间回答，扉间摇了摇头，对这个模糊的说法很不满意。  
“更专业点的说法呢？”  
“好吧，我碰到你的前列腺了，满意了吗？”柱间看不到自己的表情，但他大概猜得到，假笑男孩，说的就是以他此时此刻的心情会摆出来的脸。为了防止扉间再说出什么极度破坏气氛的话，他又把手指塞了回去，轻轻刮擦着那个栗子大小的腺体，成功把弟弟还没来得及问出来的学术问题全堵死在嘴里，扉间在他身下轻轻颤抖着，对这样一阵阵袭来的快感感到不可思议，这只是手指，他哥还没开始真正操他呢。

“你里面好干”而这也是柱间为什么还没有开始操他的原因，扉间甚至没费心给他们带点润滑用的东西。  
“应该是湿的吗？”扉间反问，而柱间竟然一脸无辜地点了点头，  
“第一次都是这样吧——？多做几次之后在放东西进去就会自己出水了”  
“怎么可能”  
“你自己试试就知道了”他毫不害臊，就好像几天前拒绝扉间的不是自己一样。而扉间似乎真的在思考这件事，视线在他和一旁的文件袋之间来回飘。  
“所以说重点其实就是一个腺体而已”扉间说着往后挪了挪，直到兄长的手指都滑了出来，“那我只要着重研究到底怎么通过刺激它得到快感就好了，就没必要——”  
“你给我等等！？”  
柱间一脸难以置信地看了看自己湿淋淋的手指，又看了看已经面色潮红还想中途结束的弟弟，这算什么？撩完就跑？都把他按床上折腾半天了现在居然轻飘飘来一句没必要？  
“大哥？怎么了？”  
柱间疯狂眨眼睛心想你居然还问我怎么了？  
“做实验讲究有始有终”他义正言辞教育弟弟，“而且整个过程你都要参与”最重要的是不能把我卡的不上不下晾在这里。

扉间挣扎了一下妥协了，他不能说自己其实是有点害怕，被大哥的弄了几下就隐隐有了失控的感觉，他不习惯把自己交给别人，但幸好对象是大哥，至少他不担心自己的人身安全，所以他还是乖乖躺了回来。他有些忐忑，兄长的性器早都硬起来了，他从没关注过大小问题，而现在他必须得关注一下，毕竟这东西一会是要进到他的身体里的。  
“等...等等.....大哥..”不得不说害怕是有道理的，扉间有些为难地被拉开大腿夹着兄长的腰，这个姿势跟他们最开始的时候完全一致，除了两人的位置对调了一下，“我觉得我.....”他支起身子，用手撸了把兄长的性器，会被生生破开的恐惧让他不得不坦诚  
“我受不了这么大的，插进来我会被弄坏”他很认真的在拒绝，并没有意识到这话在他哥耳朵里听起来是什么感觉。

柱间只想捂着脸撞墙，为什么扉间可以一脸正经地说出这么了不得的话。

“你有仙人体，坏不了”他绝望地回应，巴不得腾出一只手来捂着扉间的嘴巴让他不要再说话了，想法很美好，可操作性太低，于是柱间只能冒着再被狠狠咬一口的风险用舌头堵住他的嘴，不得不说还是这招管用，扉间马上就没心思再管他做什么了，身子也放松了下来，给了柱间可乘之机。

感受到扉间在身下慢慢放松警惕，柱间扶着自己的性器慢慢嵌进他的身体，只不过到底不是手指能比拟的东西，他未经人事的弟弟还是立刻察觉到了下身传来的胀痛，有些抗拒地推了他一把，小声说疼。通常情况下扉间不是个会轻易表达真情实感的人，他不会坦诚地承认自己难受或者害怕，而现在他抓着兄长的手臂不安地动了动，用求助的目光看着兄长然后喊疼，这要么意味着他非常信任自己要么意味着他疼的忍不住了，柱间更愿意相信是前者。

“大哥...轻点好不好”他小声哀求，并不知道他的大哥其实也被夹的头皮发麻。  
“呜——感觉要撑坏了”

柱间只能停下来哄哄他。那双能绞断人脖子的大腿此刻正死死缠在他的腰上，箍得他进退两难，  
“扉间，放松”他拍了拍弟弟的腿根“马上会很舒服的”

扉间可能已经忘了自己是为什么跟哥哥滚上床的，他的大脑一片空白，从身体里隐隐漫延的空虚让他莫名有些急躁，他觉得热，也觉得痒，不知道让兄长狠狠操进来和再照顾一下他的前面哪个更能止住这种麻痒，身体食髓知味，迫切的想要让更粗更长的东西进来，却因为客观原因只堪堪吃进了个头部。

“好难受——”一股莫名的委屈涌了上来，扉间难耐地扭了扭腰，他已经尽力顺从地放松自己了，尽管被兄长进入的过程非常疼，他渴望有什么能分散他的注意力，之前的扩张和润滑杯水车薪，扉间看不到自己下面被撑成了什么样子，他自以为恶狠狠地瞪着兄长，被发现之后却又一次被扣着脑后拖进一个绵长的吻中。

柱间很喜欢吻他的感觉，扉间不会回应他，也不会抗拒他，跟不上节奏，仿佛被欺负了一般小声嘤哼着，却始终没有推开他。借着这个吻他挺腰让自己进入的更深，扉间的敏感点不难找，甚至用手指都能轻易碰到，阴茎挤进去的瞬间狠狠碾了过那一点，扉间就跟触电了一样狠狠在他身下痉挛了几下，控制不住自己的声音，如果不是因为始终跟他唇舌交缠大概会失控地叫出来，柱间还挺想听他叫出来的，所以突兀地结束了这个吻，嘴唇分开时扉间的眼中还有些迷茫。  
“......大哥？”他说话带着点虚弱的气音，柱间随手将散了满肩的头发拢了一把甩在背后，坐直了身子，然后两手扣住了他的腰。  
“不...等等——”扉间知道即将发生什么，他依然有些不安，但他的兄长充耳不闻。

随后他就被拖进了欲望的沼泽，柱间似乎已经过了忍耐的极限，抓着弟弟的腰毫不留情地撞进深处，扉间在最开始的那一下时仰着脖子短促地喘了一声，他以为自己会痛的大叫，而事实上他甚至没能发出声音，他被塞得满满当当，甚至不敢去想兄长到底进到了多深的地方，还没等他适应这个尺寸，嵌在体内的凶器开始移动，柱间将它抽出来一部分，确保它蹭过弟弟的敏感处之后再将它狠狠插回去，他做这个并不太需要技术，扉间被他完全操开了，不需要什么角度就能撞到敏感处，于是他就保持了这样的速度和频率一次次插进那个紧致的穴里。

扉间开始感觉到了除了疼痛以外的东西，就像刚刚大哥用手指弄他的时候一样的感觉，但这次更强烈，他很快就失去了对自己的控制，随着兄长顶弄轻轻晃着身子，柱间每动一次他都有更强烈的快感，这对于扉间而言有些太过了，可他又忍不住想要更多，就性事而言他是个新手，不该在第一次的时候就做的太激烈，然而就像大哥说的，他有仙人体，他受得住。

“啊...大哥...大哥——好奇怪...”他控制不住地调整呼吸，跟上兄长的节奏，晃着腰，在每一次被狠狠进入时都对兄长的阴茎极力挽留，而这显然让之前并不好过的柱间十分受用，他扔有所保留，他怕真的伤到自己的兄弟，于是他拉着扉间的手去摸两人相连的地方，  
“让我全插进来好不好....？”柱间的声音因为情欲变得有些哑，他现在听起来就像是个诱拐犯，连哄带骗让青涩的弟弟对他张开腿，尽管这事原本是扉间先提出来的。  
“不...不要——”扉间甚至带上了点哭腔，“太深了，你要捅穿我了”他的身体已经完全不受自己控制，一连串破碎的呻吟从喉咙里滑出。

然而跟扉间不一样，真正动了情的柱间在床上话少得可怜，他不像是在询问扉间，更像是友情通知一声，然后不顾弟弟的反对强硬地全操了进去。有很长一段时间扉间的大脑完全空白，他的意识出离躯体了一段时间，飘悬了一阵才悠悠转回来，他觉得很吵，过了一会才反应过来那是他自己的声音，他被兄长干的完全收不住声，不知廉耻地大声淫叫着，他将自己绷得像一张弓，而柱间就是那个拉着弦的人。扉间失去了对时间的判断，他不知道自己被这样干了多久，欲望堆积到了巅峰之后他抑制不住射精的欲望，而大哥也没有费心让他缓缓，他就这样被操射，然后继续大张着腿吞吐着兄长的性器。

“哥.....”扉间小声叫着，他的意识有些朦胧，说话间尝到了带着咸味的液体，努力让自己清醒了一瞬才发现不知道什么时候他已经被大哥操哭了，眼泪流的满脸都是，所以他视线模糊，“呜——”

他挣扎了一下，大脑被快感冲刷的盲目，除了要被大哥操坏了以外什么都不知道，“大哥为什么....啊——为什么还不射”扉间这下确确实实委屈了，他甚至没力气抬起自己的腿，而柱间根本不怜惜一下他的身体状况，“我好累，不要做了好不好”

扉间的声音带着浓浓的鼻音，他勉强支起上半身，用涣散的红眼睛看了看自己的大哥，然后又低头看了看自己，大哥还插在他的身体里，甚至都能在腹部隐约看到被顶起的弧度，他的手抚上了自己的小腹，在肚脐附近比划了一下，  
“好深——大哥都插到这里了”

柱间停下了一瞬，他努力平复了一下自己的心情，“扉间，如果我有罪，法律会制裁我——”

而不是让你在床上要么气死我要么撩死我。

现在柱间就处在被气到和被撩到的分界线上，他没想着第一次就把弟弟操晕过去，但扉间居然这么不耐折腾他也着实没想到，或许是因为感知型确实与众不同，在刚刚交合的过程中扉间就已经被插出水了，湿淋淋顺着两人相连的地方流的他满腿都是，他们确实还有很长时间，而柱间却打算早些结束放他可怜的弟弟休息。

“扉间”他俯下身咬了咬扉间的耳朵，“我能射里面吗？”  
没有回答，但扉间点头了，他可能不明白内射和射在外面对柱间来说有什么不一样，但他也累的没工夫去思考，脑子是真的不够用了。答应了哥哥之后他被灌了一肚子微凉的精液，扉间半梦半醒之间难受的哼了几声，他觉得自己从里到外都湿透了，全是水，全是各种各样的液体。

直到第二天下午扉间才睡醒，他不知道自己睡了多久，因为他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。醒来时脑子里还是一片混沌，等了半天让昨天的荒唐事全清晰地在眼前过了一遍之后他才能勉强撑起自己，浑身像是被碾过一样酸疼。

“喔……居然还能起来，该说不愧是仙人体吗？”柱间优哉游哉喝着茶晃悠进来。

扉间没有搭理把他弄成这样的罪魁祸首，他艰难地坐了起来撩开被子，依然不着寸缕，但很明显被仔细地清洗过了，身上已经没有了黏腻的感觉，现在最困扰他的是昨天被使用过度的部位现在依然在疼，甚至连腿并在一起都会疼。他咬着牙用手碰了碰不知道弄成了什么样子的后穴，怨恨地瞪了一眼仿佛像个没事人一样的兄长。

“你把我下面操肿了”

柱间面无表情地喷了一口茶。

“如果我有罪……”


End file.
